


Hugger

by DaughterOfMurder



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, flagshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Okay so maybe I am a hugger...But only with you" </p>
<p>Some short kinda cute flagshot because there isn't much yet please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugger

Floyd wasn’t dwelling on that moment from earlier, nope, it wasn’t even a moment it was just awkward really. Rick had rushed up and practically jumped on the guy, Floyd didn’t even get a chance to stop him, he was already suffocating under the pressure of Flag’s arms.

Deadshot did not like hugs. He is a hitman, a bad guy, he isn’t someone who hugs friends, he isn’t someone who even has friends. But here Flag was and Floyd couldn’t help thinking of him as a friend, a friend with the power to kill this whole team sure but realistically so could Floyd if he really wanted to, so could most of the people here.

“There’s sensors going off up ahead, more of those creatures most likely. You lot go around this left building, you guys take the right, Deadshot and I will take the front. Everyone good?” Flag explained, gesturing about to indicate who was going where and everyone dispersed. Harley skipped away trying to get some decent conversation from Diablo while Deadshot trailed behind Flag, gun in hand.

A swarm of the disgusting creatures burst out of a building just off to the right of where Deadshot was standing, he instantly shot down four of them before finding a better position. That position turned out to be standing on the back tray of an abandoned truck, he dropped the pistol at his feet and continued cutting down creatures with his twin wrist-mounted machine guns. Deadshot could just see Rick on the ground in front of the truck, he was crouching with his rifle picking off creatures that were still inside the building and standing too close to a large window.

Suddenly a creature he hadn’t spotted darted around the trucks wheel and was heading towards Flag at full speed. Deadshot took one step forward and jumped off the vehicle, it only took one second and Rick barely saw it but Deadshot was standing in front of him both arms raised from aiming and one of the creatures now with three bullets in its head for extra measure. Deadshot walked over the corpse its rubble-like head crumbling beneath his boots as he headed towards the building already hearing Harley in the distance.

“Hey!” Floyd had barely turned around when Rick launched at him, arms wrapping around Floyd’s neck and pulling. He didn’t notice he’d done it at first, Floyd had his arms around Rick’s waist loosely almost leaning into the hug.

“I thought you weren’t a hugger, were you lying to me Deadshot?” Rick pulled back slightly, arms still on Floyd’s shoulders and a smug grin on his usually serious face.

“Okay so maybe I am a hugger…But only with you” He was surprised that he admitted it himself but it was worth it to see Rick smile even bigger, a new glint in his eyes like he was a kid who’d just discovered a secret treasure map.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone” He broke away and Floyd immediately noticed the lack of warmth, Rick put his finger up to his lips with a soft ‘shh’.

They continued through the building picking off creatures as they climbed the floors, Rick now fighting with a new air, he had little hesitation before but now it was gone altogether as he rushed in taking down creatures again and again.

“What’d ya do to ‘im?” Harley sauntered over to Deadshot, nodding to Flag who stood proudly among a small pile of creature corpses.

“I didn’t do anything to him” Deadshot immediately defended himself.

“I don’t care if it was booze or somethin’ else, I like it” Harley sauntered away again leaving Deadshot to wonder what she was trying to get at. But he couldn’t deny he kind of liked it too as he watched Rick rounding the team up for their orders.


End file.
